Spectre (weapon)
:For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) level, see Spectre (level). The Spectre is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It features very low recoil and a high rate of fire. Campaign The Spectre can be found in one of the weapons caches during Numbers. A picture of the Spectre can also be briefly seen during the opening cutscene, along with a picture of the Kiparis. Multiplayer The Spectre's low recoil and open sights make it a good SMG for close or even medium-long range shooting. It is also decently accurate from the hip and has a large magazine (30 rounds default and 45 with Extended Mags, on par with the MP5K and AK74u) with a high rate of fire. The high accuracy the Spectre possesses makes it generally more useful than the other 30-20 damage SMGs, all of which have either smaller magazines or higher recoil. It becomes a very powerful stealth weapon when a Suppressor is attached. However, due to the low recoil on the Spectre, this may be the best sub machine gun to use in conjunction with Rapid Fire, but Scavenger is highly recommended if using Rapid Fire. The recoil of the Spectre is up and to the right, allowing for easy compensation. When using Warlord, it is advised to use the Grip and Rapid Fire, as the Spectre will have extremely little recoil and have maximum firing speed. This allows the player to use the Spectre as an Assault Rifle, but with greater hip-fire accuracy and faster running speed. However, the player should avoid fire fights with Assault Rifles at long ranges, as the Spectre will usually fall short of the long range assault rifles. As always, Scavenger is a good perk to have with Rapid Fire, or Lightweight for running speed. Hardened is also a good choice for the Spectre due to its low penetration. Because a grip is already present on the Spectre, selecting the grip as an attachment adds a folding stock to the weapon. This reduces recoil as a standard grip would do, although the folding stock on the Spectre is hinged on the rear sights; this makes the already boxy sights slightly bulkier, blocking more of the player's peripheral vision. The SMG most similar to the Spectre is the MPL. The MPL has few advantages over the Spectre, negligible ones include a 32 round magazine as opposed to the Spectre's 30 round magazine, and a slightly faster reload when the magazine is not empty. The major advantage the MPL has over the Spectre is the ability to use Dual Mags, granting the player with 160 spare rounds, thus exterminating the need for Scavenger, freeing a Tier 1 perk slot for a perk of the player's choosing. The MPL is also a more common sight than the Spectre, since it is unlocked a bit earlier. The Spectre has advantages over the MPL, such as significantly lower recoil, making it more accurate at range, and noticably clearer sights, though the sides of the front post are still blocked off. Attachments Red Dot Sight Grip Suppressor Reflex Sight Extended Mag ACOG Scope Rapid Fire Zombies This weapon is available in "Kino der Toten", "Five", "Ascension", "Call of the Dead", "Shangri-La" and "Moon". It is the only submachine gun to be in the Mystery Box. It isn't one of the best weapons, as it is very weak against zombies (unless the player is going for headshots) and its reserve ammo is relatively low. It is very good for earning points in later rounds as it takes several magazines to kill only a few zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, its name becomes the "Phantom", and features a Reflex Sight with a random reticle, higher damage, larger magazine capacity and more reserve ammo. Spectre vs. Phantom Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Spectre_1st_Person_BO.png|The Spectre SpectreadsBO.jpg|Iron sights spectre reload.jpg|Reloading the Spectre in MP spectre reticle.jpg|Spectre w/ a RDS Phantom.jpg|The "Phantom". Upgraded Iron Sights1SPECTRE.Jpg|The Phantom Reflex Sight Spectre stats.jpg|The Spectre's stats Video Video:Spectre Submachine Gun - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops) Spectre Overview Trivia * Its Pack-a-Punched name is a reference to the N64 game Goldeneye, in which the Spectre's name was changed to "Phantom" for legal reasons. * The Pack-a-Punched name could also be a synonym for "spectre", as both are supernatural beings that resemble ghosts. * The Spectre's Grip attachment installs a stock on the weapon, as opposed to the standard forearm grip (which is present on the weapon by default). * On Wii the Spectre is held with one hand due to gun twisting which is not present on the other consoles or PC. The grip attachment still works, but it looks odd, as the player in fact doesn't use it at all. * As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pick-up icon looks very different from the gun, the grip is slanted forward and there is a folding stock over the top. There are also no iron sights visible because the pickup icon shows the stock folded over the top. *There was a slight controversy concerning game balance, function times, and power of this weapon during pre-release play testing. During that period, the Spectre could achieve a 2-3 hit kill with a relatively fast fire rate (The same as it is now). This controversy has since ended since release due to its lessened power. *This is the only SMG obtainable from the Mystery Box in Zombies. The other SMG's like the MP5K and AK-74u can only be bought off the wall. *In the Black Ops trailers, the Spectre has a different reloading animation, higher recoil, and the iron sights weren't removed when a sight was attached. *The Spectre seems to be one of Richtofen's favorite weapons. ru:Spectre (weapon) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Submachine Guns